


Apekah?!

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nedzu finds something strange on one of the monitors for security cameras and called the teachers over to investigate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is for translation from Malay to English

Everyone in UA is just having a normal day. Until an alarm sounded. The teachers were instructed to leave their classes to go to Ground Beta. 

By the time Shouta arrived, he was pretty sure he had too much coffee in the morning. There, on the ground, was a huge spaceship. It was in perfect condition, not at all damaged other than a few scratches. 

"Okay, teachers!" Nedzu called after them. "While I was doing paperwork, I saw something quite strange on one of the cameras. So, our job is to search this ship for people and things."

Right after Nedzu said that, one of the doors from the spaceship opened, and out fell a boy, no older than 15.

"Ish! Gopal, lain kali jangan panik bila kena teleport!" A young, female voice was heard from inside. **(Translation : Ish! Next time, don't panic when we teleport, Gopal!)**

"Woi, macam mana kau take panik bila kat dunia lain tiba-tiba!" The boy that fell replied. **(Woi! How can I not panic when we're suddenly in a different universe!)**

Shouta really wished there was someone to translate these people. He didn't understand a word they said. 

"Excuse me," Nedzu speaker in English. "Could you introduce yourselves please?"

"Eh, ada tikus cakap English ni! Tengoklah, korang!" **(Eh, there's a mouse speaking English here! Look, guys!)**

"Cis, jangan la main-ma—EH?! Memang ada tikus!" Out came the source of the voice, a teenage girl wearing a pink hijab. **(Tch, stop joking arou-EH?! There is a mouse!)**

"Could you _please_ introduce yourselves?" Nedzu repeated.

"Uh, my name is Yaya! This is Gopal. We have more people in the ship. I'm sure they wouldn't want me to introduce them."

About four more people get out. Three teenagers, two boys and one girl, and a middle-aged man. The man was also holding a cat. 

"Aioio! Apesal ada tikus pakai suit ni! Nak jadi businessman ke!" The man commented. **(Aioio! Why is there a mouse in a suit?! Does it want to be a businessman?!)**

"Ha, these are my friends! Everybody, introduce yourselves!" The girl started again. By this time, a few of the teachers are whispering to each other. If you could call Mic's whispering actual whispering since it's pretty loud. 

"Oh, korang cakap Jepun, ye? Okey, saya boleh faham!" The one speaking was a boy with spiky purple hair, and he started speaking fluent Japanese. "My name is Fang, the one with the weird cap is Boboiboy, glasses is Ying, the man is Captain Papa and the cat is Cattus. I'm their leader though!" **(Oh, you guys speak Japanese, right? Okay, that I can understand!)**

Shouta was impressed at how good his Japanese was even if they're a foreigner. He was thinking about the boy when a robot thing floated out of the ship. 

"Ah, hello everyone! You must be confused as to why there's a spaceship here. I'll explain in due time," the robot explains in Japanese. "Oh, and I'm Ochobot."

Shouta is really sure he had too much coffee this morning.


	2. Todoroki vs Boboiboy

Class 2A are loudly discussing what just happened, when an announcement was heard from the speaker. 

"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Kuroiro, please report to the principal's office."

"Huh?" Izuku sounds confused. "What do they want us for?" Whatever, they would go there soon anyways. 

When all four arrived, they saw five other people there. Nedzu clears his throat and speaks. "Thank you for coming. Each of you will be paired randomly to fight with these people, at Gym Gamma. I chose you five because I think you all would be great opponents against them. Hopefully I haven't caused you any trouble."

"Um, Principal Nedzu, there are five of them but four of us, so how is the extra person going to be paired?" Izuku asks. 

"Well, that would mean one of you will fight two!" Nedzu answers. Shouto was pretty sure he's going to be with two since he's the most powerful out of the four of them, in terms of quirks. 

The five people step forward and introduced themselves. "My name is Boboiboy, and the principal said I have to fight someone named Todoroki? I'm not too sure," the boy with a strange cap said in English. Well then, guess he was wrong. Sucks to be the unlucky person. Shouto didn't know this boy's quirk and what he could do. He needed to be prepared for anything. 

-

After everyone has been matched up, the first match, Todoroki vs Boboiboy, prepares. They both had to wear the UA uniform for fairness, or so Nedzu says. The goal is to render your opponent immobile. 

The two were in a fighting stance, if you could call Boboiboy posing like he's riding a horse a stance. Once Cementoss blew the whistle, signalling them to fight, Shouto froze the ground with his feet to slip the other boy. However, said boy jumped and quickly transformed. 

"KUASA ELEMENTAL! BOBOIBOY BLAZE!" **(ELEMENTAL POWER!)**

The boy's clothing changed to black and neon red and his eyes were on fire. Shouto was confused as to why his opponent suddenly changed his appearance but his train of thought was stopped when he saw the boy land. 

"BEBOLA API, BERTUBI-TUBI!" **(MULTIPLE FIREBALLS)**

Shouto had no idea what he just said, but guessed it had something to do with the fireballs thrown at him. He made an ice wall to dodge the attacks but of course, fire melts ice. The fireball went through the ice and Shouto barely managed to dodge it. By now, he's getting hypothermia from overuse of his quirk. He summoned a tiny flame to heat himself while attacking with ice, and he assumes Boboiboy saw that because his opponent stopped the barrage of fireballs. His eyes widen. 

"You have fire, too?! That's so cool! I'm gonna do it too!"

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" **(BOBOIBOY TRIPLE SPLIT!)**

Boboiboy raised his fist, jumped to the sky and split into three. There's the one he was fighting and two new ones, one with white and blue clothing and another with black and yellow. Shouto is just getting confused by the second while continuing attacking. 

"Blaze, apesal kau berpecah?" The blue asks. **(Blaze, why did you split?)** "Aku lawan orang ni dan dia ada kuasa ais dan api jadi nak buat adillah!" **(I'm fighting someone with fire and ice powers and I wanna make it fair!)** Shouto takes the opportunity to freeze the two Boboiboys. 

"Aik?" 

The two Boboiboys get stuck in ice but the yellow one is still good. 

"CENGKAMAN TANAH!" **(EARTH GRAB!) **

Shouto still had no idea what was happening, but now he gets stuck in earth. What the hell. He struggled to escape but to no avail. 

"Boboiboy wins!"


	3. Ying and Yaya vs Midoriya

After the fight, the blue and yellow Boboiboy turned into some light that entered Boboiboy Blaze, who then changed back to normal. 

Izuku felt a bit of panic because he has to fight two girls, with unknown quirks. 

_ **-Flashback-** _

"Hi!" Greeted a girl wearing a pink hijab. "My name is Yaya, what is yours?" He could hear a little bit of an accent from her. 

"Oh," Izuku felt surprised. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you." 

"And I'm Ying! Yaya and I will fight you!" Says a different girl wearing glasses. She was speaking English, probably not understanding Japanese. 

_ **-End of flashback-** _

He was just getting ready for the fight when Yaya approached him. 

"You must be tired. Want my cookies?" The girl showed a basket of colourful cookies. 

"Sure, why not?" Just as he grabs one of the cookies, a hand stops him. It was Ying. 

"Yaya, mahu bagi dia pengsan ke ape sebelum lawan?!" **(Yaya, do you want him to faint before the fight?!)**

"Eh?! Mana ada! Aku nak bagi dia makan je sebelum lawan." **(Eh?! No way! I just wanted to let him eat before fighting!)**

"Yaya, Ying and Midoriya, get into positions."

-

The whistle blew and the fight started. Immediately, Yaya and Ying attacked. 

"Tumbukan padu!" "Tendakan laju!" **(Mighty punch! Fast kick!)**

Yaya aimed a punch at Izuku while Ying aimed a kick. Izuku activated One for All, full cowling. 

He quickly dodged the attack. Then, he kicked the both of them. At least, he tried to. 

"Kuasa slow-mo!" **(Slow-mo speed!)**

Suddenly, Izuku was moving in slow motion. 

"Hempasan graviti!" **(Gravitational smash!)**

He fell to the floor and struggled to stand up. It felt like he was carrying a really heavy load on his back. 

"One for All! Full cowling!"

The green-eyed boy used his quirk to get up and succeeded. He then used black whip to capture the girls. Everytime they struggle, Izuku tightens his grip. After a few moments, they finally stopped. 

"Midoriya wins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I suck at writing fights. Next chapter won't have one. It'll also have art!


	6. Meanwhile...

...In another part of the world, three people and a power sphera appear in a room. 

"Kapten, kita sudah tiba," Shielda states. **(Captain, we have arrived)**

"Huh?" A voice not from the three sounded. 

"Diam, Shielda," Kaizo whispers. "Kita perlu cari Boboiboy dan yang lain." **(Shush, Shielda. We have to find Boboiboy and the others) **

"OK, kapten."

They sneak around to get to the door, but Sai trips over something. 

"Aduh!" **(Ow!)**

"Okay, who's there?!" The blonde girl sat up to look around the room. She saw the three.

"Who are you?! And how'd you get into my room?!"

Sai raised a finger to say something but Kaizo stopped him. 

"Calm down, girl. You might not believe us, but we're from another universe," Kaizo tells her. "We're here to find some people. Have you heard of a Boboiboy somewhere?"

"Boboiboy? No, I don't know what that is. Maybe I could help you guys? Later, of course."

Not waiting for an answer, she immediately went back to sleep.

"Boleh ke, kapten?" Sai asks. **(Can we, Captain?)**

"OK, tetapi kita keluar pada pagi." **(OK, but we'll leave in the morning)**

-

Melissa wakes up feeling fresh. She walks out of her room and sees three strangers in her living room. Ah, so last night wasn't a dream. 

One of the strangers, a tall adult with spiky purple hair and a weird helmet, looks up at her. 

"You're awake. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kaizo and I am a member of TAPOPS. Our mission is to-"

"TAPOPS? Never heard of it. What's that?"

"You see... TAPOPS is an acronym for Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras."

"Power spheras?"

One of the strangers, a girl wearing metal armour and a hood that looks like a hijab, woke up. 

"Ah, Shielda, kau dah bangun. Terangkan power sphera kepada budak bumi ini." **(Ah, Shielda, you're awake. Explain power spheras to this earthling.)**

"Baik, kapten," the girl, Shielda, responds. **(OK, captain.)**

"Power spheras are high-tech robots carrying unimaginable superpowers. Coveted by many, these power spheras fled and hid themselves in various parts of the galaxy. However, one by one, power spheras have been hunted down and captured by those with evil intent. And now, their powers are used to wreak havoc and destruction throughout the universe."

"What?"

Shielda sighs and mutters something that sounds like "Manusia tak guna." **(Useless human)**

"Okay so if that was true, you guys basically find and protect power spheras?" Melissa inquires. 

"Yes!" Shielda shouts. 

"Sabar, Shielda," Kaizo says in an authoritive way. "As I was saying, our mission is to find Boboiboy and his friends and bring them back to our universe." **(Patience, Shielda.)**

"But, how did you get to this universe?"

"They were on a mission trying to rescue VerseBot," Kaizo points to a robot. "When the villain used its powers to teleport them. We managed to save him, but we still need to find the others."

"Oh, I think I understand. I can help you if you want! What do they look like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were originally going to sing but I cut that. Here's a pic of VerseBot  
https://w.tt/2nvkBlf  
There's probably gonna be no update next week because I'm going to a school trip


End file.
